Nii-chan finds out!
by So Romantica
Summary: Takahiro is coming over to the great lord Usami residence and finds out a great surprise about his dear little brother and his childhood friend... but how will Takahiro?


Your Happiness is My Happiness.

How Nii-Chan Finds Out!

The outside of the Usami residence early in the morning, the suns out, birds are chirping. "USAGI!" Misaki yells. Usagi-san simply standing there lighting a cigarette "Usagi-San, nii-chan will be here any minute, and your books are everywhere." Usagi just stands there, as well kept as ever, with his cigarette in his mouth. "So?" Misaki is now very pissed off "SO!? ARENT YOU THE ONE WH.." Usagi comes up behind him and hugs him tightly(as usual). "Misaki. I need to recharge on my Misaki." Misaki is struggling to get out of Usagi's arms that are rapped around him so warm and comforting yet he still had the urge to struggle and get away. "ahh...Usa.." Usagi's hand slowly starts to slither up Misaki's shirt to his nipples.

Usagi kisses Misaki on the head... then the cheek... then the neck...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Misaki and Usagi slowly turn their heads to find that Takahiro was standing in the doorway. "...Nii-chan..I...uh" To make this situation more awkward at this point Usagi's hands was still up Misaki's shirt.. "Akihiko, you BASTURD!" Takahiro jets at Usagi, going in for a punch! Misaki runs and grabs his arm. "NO NII-CHAN STOP!"

Takahiro still has his fist in the air and Misaki still trying to get him to calm down. "STOP NII-CHAN, I LOVE HIM!" Takahiro stands there in shock, as he slowly turns toward Misaki, Usagi-san just as surprised is standing there wide eyed.

Takahiro couldn't believe his ears...Takahiro's wife (Manami) walks in with Mahiro in her arms. The room was completely silent and except for the only noise which was Mahiro saying "Mitaki! Mitaki!" as he reaches for Misaki, his dear uncle.

Misaki bust out in laughter "Uhh... what did I just say?" he thought to himself as his face became as red as a strawberry (Haruhiko sneezes). As silence dripped down on this chilling room, with a slightly **demonic** aura surrounding Takahiro as he stands dumbfounded, and Usagi-san speechless from his abrupt and indirect confession of love that Misaki just blurted out in front of his brother.

"You WHAT!?" Takahiro said densely "Pleas don't make me say it again." Misaki said, on the verge of tears. "Takahiro..." Usagi says, as he takes one step closer and puts his hand on Misaki's shoulder. Takahiro farrows his brows, speeds towards Usagi-san and right hooks him right in the jaw! Usagi falls too the floor.

"NII-CHAN!" Misaki yells as he runs to Usagi's aid. Usagi slowly gets up. Manami (Takahiro's wife) gasp, then says "Takahiro what did you do that for!" Takahiro rubs his fist that he punched usagi with, "What the hell, Akihiko, that's my little brother!" Usagi stayed silent.

Misaki goes to help him up, usagi stumbles at first, then stands up straight. "Takahiro, I love Misaki. Misaki is what my whole world revolves around, And I promise to always protect him. This probably sounds strange but..." Takahiro is extremely angry at this point, "Strange? Strange? No, this is far from strange, your both MEN for crying out loud!" Usagi-san is now agitated at Takahiro, which is something he never thought would be possible.

"Takahiro!" Usagi-san yells. "How long have we known each other?.." it was now silent, Usagi and Takahiro's eyes meet, both filled with slight rage. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt Misaki?" Takahiro looks at his feet and sighs, then picks his head up and looks at Misaki. "Misaki?" he says softly. Misaki rubs his arm, "Nii-chan its true, Usagi would never hurt me."

Again it was silent as Takahiro looked at Misaki, thinking of how he should handle the situation, Meanwhile, Mahiro is crying in the background (all he wants is his uncle Misaki). "Misaki...I.." Takahiro says looking at his shoes, with his hands in the pockets of his black coat, buttoned all the way up except for the little sliver of his shiny blue tie. "Ever since mom and dad died all I ever wanted to do was make sure you got the happiness you deserved. The family you deserved. The love you deserved." Takahiro sighed and looked at Misaki. "I just want you to be happy." Misaki smiles, "Nii-chan, I am happy." Misaki and Takahiro smile.

Usagi-san walks up to Takahiro, "Are we okay?" Takahiro pauses for a second, and stares at Usagi. "All I've ever wanted was for my family is true happiness. If Misaki is truly happy, then I guess I can forgive you." Everyone now turns to Misaki, anxious for his answer. "I..uhhh...Yah...I'm...happy... " Usagi looks blankly at him, "What did you just say?" "YOU HEARD ME STUPID USAGI" Misaki says furiously, "I didn't hear you either." Takahiro says. "WHAT!?" Misaki yells so loud you can hear him outside.

"So that's how nii-chan found out." Misaki said, as he folded his laundry. "I suppose it could have been worse." Usagi said as he lit a cigarette, sitting on the edge of the couch, next to Suzuki the teddy bear. "Misaki, Did you mean what you said?" Misaki puts his neatly folded clothes in a basket and starts to walk towards his room. "What do you mean?" he says, forgetting all about earlier. Usagi-san smiles, "I make you happy." Misaki freezes, his face is glowing red. "I...uhh..." Usagi-san stands up, going in for a hug. "I'm happy when I'm with you Usagi-san!" Misaki blurts out, as Usagi pauses and stares at him with a big smile on his face, those words made Usagi very happy, "Misaki..."

"GOODNIGHT!" Misaki says, as he dashes upstairs towards his bedroom, with his face **bright red.** Usagi runs toward Misaki capturing him in his arms in front of the bedroom door. "U..Us...Usagi, I..." Usagi interrupts him "I love you." he whispers into Misaki's ear, then bites it. "Misaki, I love you." He says as he hugs him tightly, his right hand slowly slips into Misaki's pants, "Usag-ii...haa.." Misaki pants. "I love you, Misaki." Usagi says, then kisses his neck, "I love you, Misaki." Usagi hugs him tighter. "why can I never break away" Misaki thought to himself, "I really must love him." he thought as he slightly lowered his head.

Usagi-san lifts up Misaki, "Usagi!?" Usagi throws him on the bed, and kisses him, "Ngh...Usa..gi..nn..." Usagi puts his arm around him, and lays his head on his shoulder. "Misaki, I love you." Misaki pats Usagi on the head, "Usagi whats wrong?" he says as he runs his finger through Usagi's silk like hair. "I'm happy." Usagi says as he smiles, "I'm happy, because you are happy. Misaki. I love you. Misaki."


End file.
